War? Or peace?
by LE FLORES HUEHUEHUEHUE
Summary: The humans/exorcist were at war with the other self for 500 years there are fighting will this stop or will the war continue
1. Chapter 1

**RIN POV**

* * *

The other self's and Exorcist were in war one against to control the Vatican and also for equality but they always disagree im sick and tired of this war for 500 years it has to stop but how how will it be is it possible? When ever one is training the other self side is plain and dull that's when I killed a boy around my age he looked like Yukio his gun pointed at me and i-I stab him he mummered "Hail Ram" before dying Ram the leader her name comes from her horns to know if there an other self is that there eyes white pupils and white rings around them and there skin very pale or if they have horns.

*Sigh* even if Exorcise demons in force to be a soldier I use my blue flames to kill them but I know its wrong but...i...cant anymore. My friends also fight Shiemi a doctor and the others fight I came to become an exorcist not a Soldierboy I see an other self running from an allyi chase after them he falls I look at him he looked like Suguro he was crying "I'm sorr" I said as I shot him in the head guilt dwells on me.

"RETREAT!RETREAT!" I hear a girl said she has short hair and Ram horns I took out my gun but I ran out of amo I have a grenade so I threw it at her but a girl wwas there she had a bat uneven pigtails and blue eyes she hit the grenade and IT WAS COMING AT ME!

I block it she ran at me she brought a Katana I took out Kurikara before I could summon my flames hers suddenly came out of her right eye blue flames but she walk up to me we were closeshe drops her sword and suddenly kicks my foot and I fall to the ground but then "Rock get over here!" The leader said "Yes Ma'am" and she left.

I came to the Dorm all my friends were there "Yo,Rin how are you?" Suguro ask "I killed these two guys that looks exactly like you and Yukio" I said "Really? Well sorry for thm." Shima said I looked down"The war has to stop we need peace no I'm sick and tired of fighting 500 years really!?" I said "I'm tired of being there weapon in tired of killing when I saw those two guys I felt guilty" I said "Run stop that's enough" Yukio said


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE**

* * *

**RIN POV **

**One day I took my daily walk around the city but that's when I met her...**

**In an ally I was walking went I notice a girl with long black hair and rag clothes her bangs cover her eyes but she found a half eaten bread she moved her hair as her eyes were bright blue she was an ohterself I thought that other self gets luxury houses and goods but why is she living in the streets before I could do anything a man came out.**

**I forgot this is place is a bar "Hello there why *hiccup* are you in my bar?" The man said she back away the man grab her by her hair "ANSWER ME!" he said but she spit his face he slap her but I ran up to him and soved him to a wall. "Woah woah stop" I said."Hey she just hungry ill take her away from you ok" I said I grab the girls wrist and we ran away **

**AT THE DORM**

**I took that girl to the dorm her hair covered her eyes "Umm stay here I be right back" I said I grab a hooded jacket it was black with a white star and a blue flame on it it might fit her or it would be big for her I gave it to her she looked at it she hug me and turned me around she was changing when I turned around it was large it was a over her knees I grin and took her to a kitchen and prepare her some food "Here ya go" I said she looked at the spoon as if she never seen one I took the spoon and feed her with it she love it her cheeks were full of food "Hahahaha the look on your face is hilarious" I said "Hi I'm Rin Okumura and yours?"I ask she kept eating.**

**"You don't have a name can I give you one?*She nods* How about Stella?" I said she smiled and nod she loves that name "Nice to met you Stella" I said **


	3. Chapter 3

RIN POV

I sigh Stella is very silent its been 3 weeks since she came a Kuro hates her "Hey Kuro" I sai '_Rin why is she still here she's a threat!' _my Cat said I was starting to get very annoyed with him "Kuro she's our friend please be nice" I said irradiated Kuro just walk away "..." I hear a faint voice I looked to see Stella there her hair covered her eyes "Hey there Stel bell" I said with a grin I always said that I pulled out a chair I pated the seat were I wanted her to sit. She sat down "So Stella-Chan I'm going to be out for a few days so I wont see you...But listen if someone knocks or opens the door I want you to hide in a place were no one can see or find you..Ok" I said she nods I pat her head again"That's a good ok who wants CURRYYYYYYY!" I yelled as I staned up she did to with a grin on her face.

'_Knock knock _' I jerk my head and took her to a closet "Stay here" I said she nodded when I went down stairs I opened the door it was my friends "Yo,Okumura" Shima said with a grin "Hey guys" I said with a crooked smile "Nehh Rin I was wandering if you wanna hang out with us" Koneko said "Yeah sure just let me get my wallet its in my room ok" I said as I ran I place my gun on my pocket and a few knives and my Koma sword I ran to Stellas room and I opened the closet she was sleeping.

I poked her she woke up "Stella ill be out for a few hours ok just don't go any where" I said I grab my wallet she waved a little I her a small soft voice "Be carful" and I left.

STELLA POV

Rin Okumura left and I was left with the two demons who annoy me all the time its got on my nevers 'Rin Okumura...sweet boy' I thought but they were suddenly interrupted when Kuro came 'Oh its you Stella' Kuro growled I glared at him "Go away Kuro" I said as I clench my hands as I turned them into fist he turned into a giant cat and attack me I was hit threw a wall.

I should up in pain as I was on the ground Kuro jump and slammed his paws to my stomach"Gahhhh!" I screamed in pain then with one paw I was threw to my room blood was on my lips and stomach my head went back as my bangs were above my head not my forehead Kuro paw step on my chest 'Haha just leave your not welcome here' my eyes widen when he said that I should up and began to limp away I began to cry.

RIN POV

When I came back to the dorm the only thing I notice was blood,broken glass, and a broken wall Kuro lick his paw happily "Kuro what happens here?" I ask 'She won't bother you anymore Rin-Chan' He said happily I tilted my head and went into the dorm I didn't find her "S-Stella?" I ask no response I looked everywhere no not here "What have you done Kuro" I said 'Shes evil Rin' he yelled I ran outside.

?POV

"Master she's here" a guard said "Bring her in" says the girl as a girl with uneven pigtails and white dress with a belt and a poncho

"Black shooter:01451 present" the girl said "Hows the mission?" The lady asked "Ma'am I just need the boy to let me join and I will be there asap" the young girl said "Good thank you Rock"

* * *

**OHHH OH MY GODDDDD WHATS GONNA HAPPEN OH OH I CANT SPOIL IT SO GOOD LUCK ;) but my people**


	4. Chapter 4

ROCK/STELLA POV

I was hiding in an ally from Rin 'Hehehe stupid boy' I thought she i hear "Stella Stella!" I was shock he was looking for me I felt a strange emotion in me which pissed me off cuz I hated that strange feeling Rin was in front of me"Ohh there you are" Rin said "My other friends found me running around like crazy so they want to met you" He said I walk with him his friends were there I smiled a little and waved

RIN POV

"Guys this is Stella. Stella these are my friends" I said "S-Shiemi nice to met you" Shiemi said Stella grined after that we all went to a restaurant to eat. Later we went to the dorm "Stella I have a question follow me" I said we went inside the dorm to talk "Stella tell me the truth are you an other self" I ask Stella backed away from me as she was scared"N-no don't worry I wont hurt you" I said "But your one of those soldiers that kill them d-don't hurt me" She said I hug her. "Don't worry how about you join us in The True Cross Order" I. Said she looked at me first and then nodded.

"Well its late lets gets some rest" I said yawning and going to my room she knows around and has her own room."Good night Rin-Chan" she said walking to her room

?POV

"Ma'am she's here with some news" The guard said "Good bring her here" The Lady said "Black shooter:01451 Rock" Rock said "What's the news?" The lady asked "I'm joining the True Cross Order" Rock said "Excellent service Rock" The lady said "You may lever 01451" Rock nodded "Rock has done well hasn't she Guard" the Lady said

"Yes lord Ram" The guard said

RIN POV

In Rins dream 'Stellas running from what? Oh wait me because I'm carrying my sword she falls I can't help her because I've given and order to kill her. "Off with her head" Gregory said. No I can't she fears me I'm a monster I cant do it "Do it do it do it do it" I hear over and over again I can't then I if I kill her one voice I wont her her blue eyes I wont see her smile. No I stab her N-no NO!' I yell oh wait its a dream "Thank god" I mumble the door swung open Stella was there she was sweating a lot like me.

"Nightmare huh" I said she nodded "Same" I said I move a little she slept next to me her bangs were in a clip and our eyes met I smilhed "My eyes are weird huh?" She asked I shock my head she smiled I rap my arm around her and moved her close 'Shes ok she is safe' I thought

NEXT MORNING

Today I'm going to take Stella to the True Cross Academy and the the true cross order Mephistopheles lets her easily when she walk out of the restroom I saw an angel my mouth was open and a fly flew I my mouth I began to choking Stella helped me she hit my back really hard with my demon aide it saved me cuz that conuld of broken my spine"Ow that's a strong hand" I said "I wanted to break your back" She said my eyes widen "Just kidding she said with a smile. I gluo and smile her hair was in a brain and her eyes were still covered.

Stella left to go to get her class schedule its been 5 minutes when "Class we have a new student" The teacher said "Come in please".Stella came in her hair was a side and she had contact lenses bark blue eyes she bowed "Hello in Stella nice to met you" Shtella said with no emotion but when she looked at me she smiled "Rin-Ku" She said there was someone next to me so she sat in front of me "Hey" I said "Hi" she said back.

When "ALET ALERT OTHERSLEFS ARE ATTACKING THE BUILDING EVACUATED TO A SAFE PLACE GO TO A SAFE PLACE!" the intercom yelled I couldn't find Stella tere was al lot of people I ran to get my gear when a girl in a mask was right there I couldn't see her eyes she had curly black hair and a black dress her hair reached to her back she ran to me and we began to fight

STELLA POV

I left to change in the bathroom I had a black mask with a black dress a wig black hair with curls to my back 'Lets not cut it' Rin bto fight

* * *

hi there that's all


End file.
